This invention relates to a combined water heating system For domestic or commercial use which is capable of heating water for consumption as well as for space heating. The system heats potable water for consumption while exchanging heat to a recycling water-based space heating system. The combined water heating system provides this function while maintaining separation between the potable and non-potable water supplies.